Simple Love? - FOURTRIS No War
by b-imaginative
Summary: Tobias and Tris are in love. Though there is no war, being in love is never easy. Will they rely on each other to survive when they venture outside the fence to a city full of surprises, or is love just not enough? Find out! - I hope you like it and I'll try to update regularly if people enjoy it! Please review if you have time. x
1. Morning stares

Disclaimer – no, sadly I don't own divergent

Tris' Pov

I brush my hands over the stubble on Tobias' chin – he needs to shave. I'm trying not to wake him as he's not the soundest sleeper. He's restless when he climbs under the sheets every night. Though I'd never tell him, I think it's because of the constant fear that loomed over him as a child, knowing that the man who others called his father was just 2 doors away. Tobias never calls him that… I don't blame him.

His lip twitches and I gently remove my hand which is, compared to his, childlike and small. Most of my body is childlike and small, no matter how many times Tobias insists that I'm perfect it's not going to change that. He's no Candor.

Then, reluctantly, I drag myself out of bed, away from the comforting warmth of his body, which was only 1 layer off fabric (his large t-shirt that I'm wearing) from my bare skin. I shiver from the absence of him.

I drag my feet along to the bathroom, have a shower, get dressed and apply eye liner, mascara and small amounts of concealer to my face that still shows evidence of the unwanted early morning start. I could have happily laid wrapped up in his warm arms forever.

I pull on a pair of black jeans and a tight black top with a v shaped neck line that shows off my tattoos as I know Tobias likes them. I smile involuntarily as he invades my mind at this tiny thought of him. 'Snap out of it Tris' I think to myself. I pull on my pair of worn combat boots, and realise yet another hole at the toes so big you can see the black pattern on my socks. I'll have to stop by at Christina's shop later for some new ones I realise with great dismay.

Every time I visit Christina's shop she ends up forcing me into buying outfits with plunging neck lines and studded red high heels insisting "Four will love them!" – however I always fail to reply "How will he love them Christina if he is NEVER going to see them?". I have a whole draw in mine and Tobias' apartment allocated to/named 'things Christina made me get that I would rather die than have anyone see them – ESCPECIALLY Tobias'.

A couple times she even insisted on taking a '5 minute break' where she dragged me round another store… Danger Dauntless. The lingerie store. Of course I down right refused, but Christina knows ALL my secrets (Candor born) and is not against black mail in the slightest. To cut a long story short, let's just say that have at least 3 bags from 'Danger Dauntless' buried deep in the draw of things I will never wear.

I sit on the bed and look at the clock – 7:45. I have to wake Tobias up now or we won't have time for breakfast. I whisper his name and it feels like liquid gold on my tongue.

His eyes flutter open and I look into them. Just that one look of content and love in his eyes – my heart flutters and my whole being is weightless with the feeling. This is home. This is my life. I'm in heaven, but I've honestly never felt more alive.


	2. Before it all begins

**Hello readers, just so you know…**

**Couples:**

**Zeke and Shauna **

**Will and Christina **

**Four and Tris**

**Marlene and Uriah aren't together… yet ;)**

**This isn't a very interesting chapter, it's just needed to get into the story – I have a suggestion of what I want to do at the end (but not giving away many spoilers!) please comment / review to tell me whether or not you think it's a good idea. I didn't want to do the same as loads of other fanfiction although they are great. **

Tris' POV

As we walk to break-fast, Tobias smirks at me continuously. "Stop it", I snap. His grin only grows and he bats his eye lashes "what… me?" he says as he gestures towards himself with both hands in one ridiculous, over the top motion. A smile tugs at my lips so I purposely stride ahead to stop him from noticing his victory – he's started staring at me like that more and more lately for some strange reason. It may be because of the clothes Christina forces me into more and more often, or that I'm finally being granted a late, if not overdue, growth spurt.

He's caught up to me now that we're at the dining hall doors. Our hands brush together with every movement me make because we're so close together. A centimetre of space away from him is painfully too much. He laces his long fingers with mine and we both smile and wave with our free hands to our usual table, where Uriah has his cheeks full to bursting with mini muffins. Marlene is holding up 5 fingers – he's one away from breaking his record by the looks of it. Tobias shakes his head and chuckles, the simple show of his happiness bringing a wide grin to my lips too.

With our trays of food in hand, we walk to our table where Uriah is swallowing large gulps of water and Zeke and Marlene are high fiving over the table. "New record!" Zeke cheers. I just laugh. This has become usual behaviour since we all started eating together. Shauna sits next to him shaking her head in disbelief, either because of how large Uriah's mouth is or that her boyfriend is most likely partly mad. The latter is more likely as, well, everyone knows that Uriah has a big mouth. Uriah grins and I scrunch up my nose at the rather unappetising contents of his mouth.

He's staring at me again. It's really starting to piss me off.

"Why do you keep doing that!? What could possibly be so different about me for it to be so interesting for you to see? You only see me every day!" I finish sarcastically. He smiles warmly and I'm surprised that mischief hasn't made an appearance in his expression – "because…" he breathes slowly into my ear, "every time I look at you, I am left dumbfounded to one single fact…" my breath catches as he slides his arm around my waist and I turn to look into his eyes to tell if he's joking but, he honestly does look confused, as if he's trying to comprehend an unexplainable thing, he continues, "…that I somehow manage to fall further in love with you every time I look at you". I kiss him lightly on the lips and that's all I can think to do, until the mischief returns to his face and he laughs "that and how indescribably ugly you're getting."

I elbow him I the arm and stand up, smiling. I walk to where I can put away my food tray so he doesn't see the blush that creeps up to my cheeks.

He just told me he loved me. I'm scared. 'Why the hell are you scared Tris?' I whisper quietly to myself. Then I shake my head in denial.

It's obvious – I'm absolutely, undoubtedly, in love with him to, and if there's one thing Dauntless has shown me, with my friend's endless feuds between one couple or another, is that love is never simple.

I have a feeling that Tobias Eaton is going to turn my whole world upside down, and I would do ANYTHING for him. I would die for him.

This one simple realisation of this one beautiful thing… Terrifies me, more than anything I've ever encountered in my fear landscape.

I'm in love, and there's no going back now.

**Soooo… my plan is to have them go out into the real world on a sort of vacation. They did discover the outside and find the real world like in the books but the factions still exists where they were before for those who don't want to change their way of life. So the 'gang' I suppose you could call it (the people listed at the top of the page) go out on a vacation into the real world which has developed now into one similar to present day. It will include them going to parties and clubs and I'm open to suggestions so anything else you guys want them to do to. **

**However, I of course have some drama planned! **

**R and R please and I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring!**


	3. Stay or Go?

TRIS' POV

This is my last day of work, so I sort through the endless piles on my desk for items that I will have to take home to finish. Being a faction ambassador does have its perks, however, paper work is NOT one of them.

I chose to carry on life inside the fence, and to still choose a job after our discovery of the outside world. It was agreed that life would proceed as usual, just with the added choice to leave – to be free. This used to be my motive… freedom. But, only when I was faced with the choice did I realise that I was already free. With no need now to hide my divergence (threats quickly dealt with by the 'unknowns' – people outside the fence - as they were known by those from inside the fence), I had all I could ever possibly wish for. I had freedom to be whoever I wanted and to live with a new motive. My motive was to keep Tobias happy, so, as long as he was happy living inside the fence, in our old faction, so was I.

Dauntless was the same as it used to be, the same as the times Tobias had talked so fondly of, of when team working skills and believing in everyday acts of bravery to help others were encouraged. No cuts in initiation, less violence and more harmony. We're still the crazy Dauntless: learning how to fight, zip lining, climbing buildings and being loudly spoken. At least that will NEVER change.

-PAGE BREAK-

TOBIAS' POV

I walk up to Tris' office, mind buzzing and palms sweating. I'm excited by the thought of something new, but even more so, I'm scared that she'll hate the idea, when, if I'm honest, I haven't been this excited about going somewhere since I left abnegation. The same mix of emotions came with me then. Excitement and fear. Fear doesn't shut you down, it wakes you up. I'm sure as hell awake now.

I don't bother knocking at the door when I reach it, she doesn't like it when I do anyway. She says it makes her feel like a head mistress, to which I remember replying with some suggestive choke about me being a 'naughty boy'. Needless to say, she bruised my ribs pretty bad with her elbow. The memory makes me chuckle, the action relieves some of the tension in my shoulders and chest.

I stand in front of her now. "Finally! I couldn't wait for my last day to be over, just give me 2 seconds and we'll go. I just…" I cut her off, "Tris, I want to ask you something".

"OK…." She says hesitantly, then, as if to reassure me she smiles and says, "shoot."

I breathe in deeply "We've got 6 weeks holiday and I'm not saying we have to spend all of it there, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to go stay outside the fence? We could camp or sleep in a campervan, like a road trip, all the gang are up for it but I just wanted to ask you." I know I'm rambling but I just can't seem to stop, "If you don't want to its fine. I'll understand, we ca…"

"Tobias?!" she cuts me off this time. "It sounds like a great idea if that's what you want to do."

I pick her up off of her chair and hold her against me "Are you sure?" I ask, with a hesitant grin edging on to my face.

She kisses the hollow in my neck and breathes against my skin "Positive". I tilt her chin upwards and she presses her lips to mine. They're warm and soft and she moves them so perfectly with mine it's like we were destined to be on this spot, at this exact time and place for it to be so unexplainably perfect. She rests her hands on my chest with light and delicate movements. I hold her closer to me and she radiates warmth, relaxing me muscles after a day in the dank control room.

We kiss for longer than we should, seeing as I know that there's a camera in here and that Zeke's still doing the last hour of his shift in the control room, but I really don't care for anything else but the heart that beats barely inches away from my own, which, unquestionably, beats for her only.

My Tris, who I'm going to step into the unknown with. Hand in hand – forever and always.


	4. DESTINATION

**I don't like writing in Tobias' POV so much so I hope its ok. I wait for review until I update or I don't know if people are still enjoying it so please, if you have time, review! I hope you like it! **

**Not much FOURTRIS in this chapter but that's because there isn't really a place for it. There will be FOURTRIS is the next one!**

Tobias' POV

I hang outside the train car door, holding on to one rusted bar with my left hand. Tris is stood facing me, her head on my chest with her arms around my waist. Every now and then I brush my fingers along her spine, almost as if to remind her I'm still here.

Uriah and Marlene are sat leaning against each other, and fill the car with the endless ring of their laughter; Lynn and Lauren sleep in the farthest corner from me, backs facing each other; and Zeke and Shauna are resting their heads on each other, Zeke blowing strands of her hair every so often as he breathes deeply in his light doze.

Christina and Will are speculating about what could have changed in the two years since I went outside the fence, they make me smile with some of their ideas.

Will – Do you reckon there will be lots of lights?

Christina – No Will, we've been told all about how much the outside is developing but they still haven't mastered _street lights. _Are you serious?

Will – Sorry. Fine, what do you think there will be, a city? A forest? A beach?

Christina – Shops!

Will – (mumbling) For Tris' sanity I sure hope not.

Christina – What was that?

Will – Uhh…

Christina – Maybe a bowling alley!? I heard they tried to get one in dauntless but abnegation wouldn't grant them the supplies needed because the factionless needed them.

Will – (Winks and smiles) You do love your balls…

Christina – (Hits him on the arm) You're such an ass.

Fields of green stretch out for miles around, mesmerising me in their emptiness. I was in wonder the last time I rode the train to the end of the line. The pure wonder of nothingness. Simple grass and sky – no buildings, no steel or glass. No anything. A piece of untouched perfection. For a moment, I can imagine staying here forever, with Tris in my arms and having the life of simplicity that I crave. However, even these fields hold the lingering fear of bad memories, as, the last time I did this, riding the train to the fence with Tris in my arms, the man others called my father was only just a few steps away. Too many bad memories, and although I told Tris this was just a one off trip, I'm hoping for this journey to become a regular occurrence. Though cowardly and shameful, it is a welcomed feeling to escape from the demons of my life.

I am brought out of my trance by the closeness of the fence that obscures my near perfect view. The train does a sharp U-turn in about 200m.

"We're here." I shout into the car.

175 meters.

Marlene kicks Will's back with her shoe as he still hasn't moved.

150 meters.

I kiss the top of Tris' head, before allowing her to turn to face the opening, still with our hands tightly interlocked.

100 meters.

The others gather around us, bags on their backs, fidgeting and giddy with excitement.

50 meters.

Tris and I bend our legs, and I can feel the elated apprehension vibrate from her hand.

"Together" she whispers.

We jump.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tris' POV

The fence is behind us, enclosing every part of our lives apart from each other within it. We start to jog, eager to find a place to rest. After around 30 minutes a train track appears up ahead. We all pick up pace and soon we are sprinting as we see a train coming from the left.

I pull myself into the car and land heavily on my back, with my rucksack cushioning the blow. Uriah, snickers and snorts "Elegant" raising his eyebrows. Tobias kicks his legs out from under him and he lands on his ass. "My humblest apologies, mi' lady" Tobias sighs in an awful posh British accent. He finishes with a small bow, and all of us are clutching our stomachs laughing at the look on Uriah's face. Even Marlene, who is forever trying to be the loyal friend, can't fend off the smile that tugs at her lips.

The train takes us for another hour as it starts to get dark. I'm worried whether we will be able to see places to stay as we pass them. But, there's this light, no not A light but thousands of lights. Like an artificial starry night sky right ahead of us. Zeke spots a path and we jump off to follow the source of the beautiful light.

We walk down alleys, snaking around building with a luminous glow still present if we look upward over the buildings. We walk from what feels like hours, and when I'm finally starting to believe that we've managed to get ourselves lost, only around a mile from our destination, we turn a corner and I'm hit by everything all at once: the noise, the light, the colours, the huge screens. I no longer feel tired.

We thought it was only speculation but it's true. Here we are… THE CITY OF UNKNOWNS.

**Thanks for reading! **

**b-imaginative xxxxx **


	5. Stumbles

**Sorry it has taken so long for me to update – you know how the 1st weeks back at school are :'(…**

**In case you don't understand, the 'City of unknowns' is a bit like NYC/Las Vegas. As it is 2 years on, Tris, Marlene, Will, Christina and Uriah are 18 and Tobias, Zeke and Shauna are 20.**

**Birthday for one of them coming up. Please comment whose you would like it to be bellow and I will choose the first suggestion in the reviews. Anyways…**

TRIS' POV

I squeeze Tobias' hand and hold close to his side, I thought Dauntless was loud, but there is no comparison. This is madness. Any member from abnegation would have a heart attack after 5 seconds here. It's wild. It's fascinating.

I love it.

Christina and Uriah run ahead, completely oblivious to everyone around them. I would lose sight of them, if it wasn't for Christina's red hair catching my eye. I helped her dye it last month. My hands were stained red for 2 weeks. Luckily for me, in Dauntless, red hands isn't an unusual occurrence.

Christina grabs Uriah's hand and yanks him back to the point where she has stopped dead in her tracks. She points, and Uriah's smile grows impossibly wide. If he's this excited by this, it can't be good.

We catch up to them and I follow Uriah's gaze. It's a bar, called 'Stumbles'. I've only been drunk three times in the 2 years I've been in Dauntless (Zeke claims it must be some kind of Dauntless record) and from those experiences of Tobias carrying me home as I've not been able to stay on my feet for more than 3 seconds, I figure the bar is accurately named.

"Hell. No." I say, but before I can even take so much as 1 step in the other direction, Uriah has me over his shoulder, screaming "Let's get Trissy drunk!" I would hit his back, but I know it's no use – this is not the first time I've been physically forced to go somewhere by Zeke or Uriah. So, instead, I just scowl at the heels of his feat, and contemplate how I can get back at Uriah when he is completely (and undoubtedly) off his face by 11… midnight if we're lucky.

Uriah sets me down on a black leather sofa and fishes his wallet out of his backpack. We went to the points exchange shop before we left and exchanged some of our Dauntless points for this paper stuff. Some call it currency or money. Most call them dollar bills.

Uriah starts toward the bar saying "First round's on me!" I would like something fruity or not too strong or, ideally, not alcoholic at all. However there's no point hoping for that. I know what Uriah is carrying on his tray before he even turns around. SHOTS.

They're vibrant blue in colour, and it smells like Vodka, I realise with great dismay as I lift mine to my lips. I down it, chucking my head back and swallowing quickly. It's sharp but not unpleasant. It tastes like raspberries and I smile, turning to see Uriah giving me a knowing look. He must know I'm plotting revenge against him if he's trying to make it up to me with 'fruity girl shots' as he calls them. He's not forgiven yet.

30 minutes and 5 shots later…

My head is light and I feel weightless as we make our way to the dance floor. It's not only the shots that make me feel this way, but the feeling that this is going to be one hell of a vacation. The bar tender said he had rooms upstairs as well when he overheard a conversation between Christina and I at the bar. They're nice, and 'dead cheap' according to Christina. So, now I have no worries as I start to sway my hips to the thumping music.

5 minutes ago Tobias brought over 2 more shots, and now I feel fearless. Anaconda comes on and out of the corner of my eye I see Christina turn around and push up against Will. Will is smiling and when I turn to look at Tobias he also smiles but then he says "I'm going to the toilet." The fact that he hasn't even thought for a second that I would do anything like Christina (otherwise he wouldn't be leaving) makes me slightly annoyed. I don't think I'm angry at him, but the fact that not a tiny bit of how I am, even though I am Dauntless, makes him think I would do things like Christina is aggravates me. Maybe it's that, or the alcohol, but I turn around, press up to him and drop. As I bring my head slowly back up, I press myself back into him. When I am fully standing again, I reach behind me and grab onto his neck, dancing closer than ever to him. As I do, he moves against me, becoming more sure of himself. He leans down to kiss my neck and sucks hard. His breathes are heavy, and I smile knowing I did that to him. As the song reaches its end, I bit my lip and smile, swaying my hips.

The song ends and he holds me tightly panting against my neck. He smiles widely and says with a blush creeping up his neck "dammit Tris, now I really do need to go to the bathroom".

When he leaves I smile and continue dancing. It only feels like a second later when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and hips start to push against my behind, harder than before. I don't know if I like how pushy Tobias is being, but don't want to upset him by stopping him so I let him continue, offering very little movement myself, which only makes him more physical. He starts to run his hands up my top and I cringe at the contact telling myself 'he's just drunk – he doesn't know what he's doing'. 'Oh my God babe' he gasps.

I may be drunk but I'm not THAT drunk. This is NOT Tobias.

I spin around and push him off me, red and disgusted that a total stranger can think they can just come up and do that to me. "Come on babe, let's go to my place" he slurs grabbing my hips and pulling me towards him. "Get off of me!" I scream "I don't even know you!"

He goes in for a kiss, practically drooling, and I no longer feel light as I try to pry his traveling fingers away from my hips and stomach. I lean back and as I do a fist connects to his jaw, hard.

"She said, back off" Tobias spits at him, as the guy holds his jaw, laughing and crying hysterically on the floor.

"I would stay away from my girlfriend if I were you" he finishes in a barely audible whisper as he envelopes me in his arms and kisses the top of my head. I gasp against his shirt so he pulls me back to look me in the eyes "Are you alright?" he asks, his voice heavy with concern. I reach up to him and press a light kiss to his lips as he wraps his arms around me. I feel his warmth and strong arms and sigh against his lips "Never felt safer." I smile. It has never been truer.

**Please review to tell me if you liked this chapter more or less than the others. I will adapt my writing to suit what everyone likes. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

- **b-imaginative xxx**


	6. 7 days

**I would like to thank FOURTRIS lover and ****CNR102601**** for their suggestions. Thank you to all that have reviewed! As promised I will write the requested birthday just not all yet. Thank you and I hope that you enjoy it!**

TRIS' POV

I wake up on Tobias' chest – literally. We came up to our room late yesterday, only to realise that they've provided us with 2 single beds. Tobias and I were too tired to move them and aside from sleeping 'top to tail' this seemed like the best option. I roll off him and land with a loud thud on the wooden floorboards which makes my head pound. Tobias doesn't stir, which makes me laugh. He had a lot to drink last night after a challenge of beer pong from Zeke and Uriah… at least he won't be as bad off as them. Even so, I don't think he'll be awake for a while, and when those sleepy blue eyes do peer into the world of sober thoughts and headaches, he will probably be sad that he ever woke up.

I write him a note – _"At Café._

_Hello my sexy and idiotic boyfriend (listening to Zeke's challenges now, really? – he once gave you a lap dance for your birthday…). Oh and the hangover?.._

_Get used to it – we're Dauntless baby. ;) x"_

Tobias POV

I hear the door shut and am dragged, non-too willingly, into the world of consciousness. I roll over and see a note, written on the back of last night's drinks bill. I read it and a laugh gurgles up my throat from deep in my stomach. Only Tris would write something like that. I read it again and wonder why something about it sparks something in the back of my mind. I skim it once more then dismiss my thoughts. It's Tris after all – everything about her sparks interest within me.

TRIS' POV

Tobias takes a seat next to me downstairs at the café next door to our hotel. Snatching Zeke's sunglasses from him in the process. Zeke doesn't seem to care and just grunts in response.

"Morning Tris" he says, grinning his signature mischievous, wide grin.

"Hello, sorry who are you? I seem to recall being told that your name was, and I quote you directly 'Four the fashionista'"

"Please tell me I didn't say that"

"Four, Uriah gave you a makeover at 1 in the morning. You make a pretty girl" Christina snickers, her voice still thick with sleep.

"A pretty butch girl" Uriah says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tobias hits him playfully across the head and laughs his deep rumbling laugh that I love so much. I see confusion in his eyes though. I don't think he has recovered enough yet to work out whether that was a compliment or not.

His hair is a golden brown and his shoulders are something to stare at even when he is relaxed into a sofa like he is now. I can feel myself staring. He looks at me with those innocent, deep sapphire eyes and I blush. I feel myself going a deep crimson, so am grateful when the laziest of us all, Shauna and Will, enter looking more dead than alive and take all attention from me. Tobias nudges Zeke to signal to budge up to make room. His head bolts upright.

"What is it?" he says, his voice startled.

"You've been sleeping this whole time?" I question

"He'll never last" Tobias says. He moves his eyes away from Zeke and locks them, dancing with excitement, on mine.

He continues "We've only just begun… Dauntless baby."

-PAGE BREAK-

Tobias POV

As no one else in Dauntless is taking such an expensive or long holiday as we are, it was agreed that we would all find temporary part time jobs in the city during our stay. Today I am going to a sports centre to apply for jobs as an instructor for football, fitness, baseball or even basketball. I had the training room to vent my anger at Dauntless, but I need to do that somewhere here to. Zeke has already got a job behind the bar at the hotel we're staying at, Uriah is going to get a job delivering pizzas until he can find something else and Will (the most qualified because of high grades out all of us) is working as a part time secretary for some guy who organises this big event planning company.

Christina is working in this slutty bar with all these drooling guys, serving drinks until she can find another job. She wanted Tris to as well but Tris very quickly declined after seeing the outfit "NO way in hell am I standing up in those heels Christina." Christina muttered something about adding them to Tris' 'secret draw' or something like that. Must have been pretty embarrassing as it earned Christina a pinch on the arm.

Tris is going to ask around this group of formal clothing places which is near to the sports centre, as there were no jobs for women instructors advertised in the newspaper add. No one else wants to go there as it's not in walking distance from the hotel. Tris just said 'anything to keep me out of those death-traps" whilst pointing to the 6 inch heels that Christina had held pleadingly in front of her face mouthing 'FOUR DRAW' – I really need to find out what she's on about.

Shauna and Marlene are going to ask at a school just outside of town.

So, this is why Tris and I have found ourselves on a bus going down a place called 'Rome Street' on our way to our job interviews. We're are going bowling tonight, to really let go of the place we've left behind.

New place, new beginning, clean sla-…

Holy shit. A poster advertising a show is plastered to the side of a bus that passes.

'Out on the 27th of July'

I remember – 'a lap dance for your birthday'

27th of July. 'for your birthday'. My Birthday. Today is the 20th.

7 days.

I told myself on my 19th birthday that by my 21st I would think about the future and make decisions on what job I would continue to do, where I would go and live.

I smile at the simplicity of my conclusion. I don't have to contemplate what I want for my future as I already know.

I knew from the first day her soft lips touched mine by the chasm, capturing my heart in their perfection.

Tris is my future. I love her, and there is no possible future that I could ever have without her.

My always, my future, my heart. **My love.**

**Beatrice Prior.**


End file.
